There exists a need for an offshore vessel that has a hoisting crane that has a movable winch support, which is movable relative to a substantially hollow vertical column.
There further exists a need, for an offshore vessel with a hoisting crane that has a movable winch support that maintains a substantially constant orientation between a jib and the winch support.
There further exists a need, for an offshore vessel that has a stinger for supporting a pipeline toward a seabed.
Yet an additional need exists, for an offshore vessel that has a stinger that can act as a counter weight for a hoisting crane during load-lifting operations.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.